


Le Danseur et le Cerf

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cerfs d'Or, Crossdressing, Danseur, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Quand Byleth l'avait choisi comme danseur, il avait cru à une blague. Une plaisanterie...et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle en rit: ce qui était peu probable vu sa personnalité.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Le Danseur et le Cerf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Fire Emblem Three Houses. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genre: Humour, Romance
> 
> Couple : Claurenz
> 
> Personnages: Claude, Lorenz + les autre cerfs

Quand Byleth l'avait choisi comme danseur, il avait cru à une blague. Une plaisanterie...et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle en rit: ce qui était peu probable vu sa personnalité en fait mais bon...quand même.

..._Il y avait cru, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen à ce qu'il soit choisi pour ce concours non? Mais elle avait son petit sourire mutin, comme un prédateur devant une proie. Et il comprit qu'il était fichu! Elle ne semblait pas prête à changer d'avis. Malgré ses protestations devenues totalement inutiles. Ca ne servirait à rien de râler! Il allait devoir trimer car perdre n'était pas une option (son père n'allait pas lui pardonner cet échec!)._

Pourquoi pas Hilda? Lysithea? Marianne? Pourquoi pas Claude même? Pourquoi lui!? Il était loin d'être le meilleur choix, malgré son talent en danse. Et il entendait parfois les rires étouffés derrière lui à cause sa coupe de cheveux, au point qu'il commençait à complexer sur ses cheveux. Il y avait tellement d'élèves qui avaient plus de chances que lui de gagner ce concours!

"Tu seras parfait" répéta la jeune femme avant de lui tourner le dos en pouffant de rire. "Viens, allons en discuter!" Elle avait un paquet de papiers entre les mains pour poser les leçons avant le concours. Il avait rougit comme une tomate mais l'avait suivi docilement pour la leçon et le thé. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, n'est ce pas? Il était obligé de se plier aux exigences et de faire de son mieux pour l'emporter et faire honneur à sa maison. (Son père allait le tuer pour ça et n'allait pas accepter un échec!)

Inutile de dire que le reste de sa classe avait eu un panel de réactions diverses et variées. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment entouré ou encouragé. Il envisagea une demande pour être transféré dans une autre classe. Loin de cette bande de crétins.

_...même si il n'en avait finalement pas eu le courage._

_C'était des imbéciles mais c'était SES imbéciles._

_Ils lui manqueraient._

_Et ça faisait mal à admettre._

Il avait donc eu des réactions diverses et variés, qui ne l'avait pas fait se sentir bien entouré. C'était ça le pire.

Ignatz avait eu l'air perplexe. Comme si il ne comprenait pas bien le pourquoi de ce choix! Il avait même ouvert la bouche pour demander, semble-t-il, puis s'était ravisé et avait haussé les épaules. Il avait ensuite murmuré qu'ils ne gagneraient pas cette année visiblement.

_Charmant._

_Ca faisait toujours plaisir d'entendre ce genre de choses._

_Le traiter de loser deux semaines avant, sans le dire directement._

Raphaël avait dit quelques mots d'encouragements, même si les coins de sa bouche avaient frémi. Comme si il tentait de ne pas rire. De se moquer de son camarade. Il l'avait probablement fait loin de lui, hors de vue et d'écoute.

_Vraiment l'ambiance de cette classe lui apportait un soutien incroyable._

Hilda lui avait jeté un regard assassin. Elle voulait clairement être choisie! Elle avait protesté encore et encore. Avait même demandé à Byleth de changer le candidat pour qu'elle puisse danser à sa place.

_Le professeur avait refusé._

_Disant que Lorenz s'en tirerait très bien._

_Et que si Hilda voulait participer, elle aurait du travailler plus._

_Au lieu de faire trimer les autres à sa place._

Marianne avait eu l'air soulagée de ne pas être choisie. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant, la connaissant. Elle l'avait encouragé sans le regarder dans les yeux_. Sans doute trouvait-elle risible qu'il représente leur classe?_ Sa confiance en lui s'était un peu fracturée. C'était dur d'admettre que personne ne l'encourageait sincèrement.

Léonie avait haussé les épaules et lui avait signalé qu'elle lui ferait payer TRES CHER si il les faisait perdre. Sans le fixer dans les yeux, l'ignorant comme si il n'était pas là. Elle ne croyait pas en lui. Certainement pas.

_Comme si elle aurait pu gagner avec ses deux pieds gauches!_

Lysithea avait eu ce petit sourire moqueur comme elle seule savait si bien les faire. Elle avait hurlé de rire avec Hilda une fois qu'elles s'étaient éloignés de lui, et de la classe. Sans doute ironisaient-elles autour d'un thé, loin de lui. Il avait entendu des échos de ces discussions ponctuées de rires!

_C'était toujours agréable de se sentir encourager par ses camarades de classe._

_Vraiment..._

_Quelle bande d'ingrats!_

Et...Claude s'était écroulé de rire sur son bureau. (Quel insolent!) Lui n'avait pas attendu d'avoir franchi un coin de mur, ou alors n'était pas hypocrite au point de se dissimuler pour se moquer de lui. Il le faisait face à lui. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Au moins le brun était sincère! Il se cachait pas ses moqueries derrière des encouragements qu'il ne pensait pas.

_Voilà._

_C'était bien de se sentir soutenu._

_Le pire mois de sa vie._

_Vraiment._

Surtout que son leader de maison avait décidé de le taquiner plus que coutume. "Tu seras ravissant, je n'en doute pas ~" Il avait posé une main sur le bureau, un sourire filou aux coins des lèvres. "Je suis curieux de te voir le soir du bal, si tu gagne ~" ronronna-t-il en plissant les yeux, profondément amusé. "Je sens que ça me fera de merveilleux souvenirs!" Il était étrangement proche, ses yeux verts brillants de taquineries, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres fines.

Lorenz ne savait pas qui avait été choisi pour les autres classes mais il était déjà bien assez stressé comme ça. Voulant lui faire ravaler son sourire, Lorenz eut un rictus joueur et décida de prendre des risques "Et si on faisait un petit pari Claude? Sur le résultat de ce concours? Chacun de nous choisis un gage pour l'autre.

\- Quel genre de pari? Et quelles seront les limites de nos gages? Quel sera le tien?" Son regard montra son intérêt soudain et son amusement certain. Il adorait ce genre de choses. Il se frottait mentalement les mains vu son regard. "C'est tellement rare que tu me lance un défi avec un gage ~ "

Celui aux yeux violets hésita un quart de seconde mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il gagne après tout "si je remporte le concours tu devras m'offrir ta première danse au bal. Et la dernière! Devant tout le monde!"

_Donc les deux plus importantes danse, celle qui ouvrait le bal et celle de qui terminait._

_Aux yeux de tous. _ _Claude n'oserait jamais. Il calculait toujours tout à l'avance, il ne prendrait pas un tel risque avec tous ses secrets._

Toute la classe le regarda, les yeux ronds, sans voix. Hilda ramassa même sa mâchoire qui traînait au sol. Les autres en restèrent muets. C'était une provocation en bonne et due forme et Claude eut l'air à la fois amusé et impressionné. Il haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de lui, yeux dans les yeux, quelques centimètre seulement les séparant "Hoo je ne savais pas que tu voulais tellement danser avec moi Lorenz ~. Mais je tiens le pari. Si tu gagne, tu auras l'honneur de danser avec moi ~. Et si tu perds le concours, tu devrais faire tout ce que je te dis pendant un mois." Il lui tendit la main, un peu arrogant. "Qu'en dis-tu?" Il eut un petit rictus supérieur et moqueur.

Lorenz lui prit la main "Ha! Pari tenu, du moment que tes demandes durant ce mois ne soient ni humiliantes, ni dégradantes. Soit un bon gagnant! Ne prends pas ce prétexte pour m'humilier!

\- Mais voyons, tu me connais non?" Il eut un sourire doux et (trop) innocent. "Pourquoi douterais-tu de moi? Hum?

\- Oui justement, je te connais!" fut la réplique cinglante. "Et je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Donc soit un bon perdant et je ferais de même.

\- D'accord! Ce sera amusant!"

_Il venait de se fourrer dans un traquenard._

_Avec un prédateur aux yeux émeraudes._

_Si il perdait, il allait en baver!_

* * *

Il se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain, et poussa un profond soupir exaspéré "Ce sort n'a pas correctement marché" Il ne servirait plus jamais de cobaye pour sa camarade aux cheveux blancs.** Jamais!** Il était trop gentil avec elle, parfois, comme il était trop gentil avec les filles de sa classe! Et pas que de sa classe! Et pas qu'avec les filles d'ailleurs! Sa camarade avait donc voulu tester un sort sur lui. Ses mèches avaient pris quelques centimètres, changeant totalement sa coupe habituelle. Ce n'était pas totalement ce qu'elle avait prévu mais lui, ça lui plaisait. _Même si il ne préférait pas le dire_. Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de le taquiner à ce niveau.

Caspar ricana, frottant sa tête avec une serviette "Tes cheveux sont bien plus longs qu'avant, tu n'as plus cette horrible coupe de cheveux en coupe au bol! Tu auras plus de chance avec des mèches plus longues" Il pointa la chevelure violette qui tombait à présent sur les épaules du jeune homme. "Manuela risque d'aimer ça!"

Lorenz roula des yeux, détournant le regard de ce miroir "Sois franc! C'est...affreux non?

\- Non, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant, je te dis." signala le jeune homme à la coupe bleutée en pétard. "Tu es bien plus classe avec _**ça**_!" Il souriait, amusé et malicieux "Tu as plus de possibilités et de chances de gagner maintenant! Tu devrais être content non?"

Il attrapa une serviette et se frotta la tête, soufflant d'exaspération. "Ce n'est pas ma semaine. Entre ma désignation et CA!

\- Tu vas affronter Dorothéa. Et Felix. Et je te dis que ça te va bien! Tu pourrais me croire quand même! Je ne blague pas quand je dis des compliments à des potes!

\- Merveilleux. Je vais me faire massacrer. Par la première. Le second je pense que je peux gérer et il ne doit pas spécialement avoir envie de gagner. Il doit être prêt à étrangler le premier qui rira!

\- Humilier plutôt...C'est son talent." il grogna, ajustant le col de sa veste. "Entre ça et Claude qui se fiche de moi à longueur de journée. Vivement que ça se termine!"

_Et qui allait lui en faire baver si il gagnait._

_Deux mois à son service?_

_Ca serait l'enfer!_

* * *

_Il avait gagné. A trois voix. TROIS! Le jury avait été unanime! __D'accord. C'était inattendu. __Il n'avait pas du tout envisagé cela. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait l'emporter. Qu'il pourrait gagner contre sa camarade, contre Dorothéa. __Pas du tout. __C'était même un peu effrayant. _Manuela avait pouffé avant de le désigner, et il avait senti une sueur froide sous le regard noir de la jeune diva des aigles. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir gagné la bataille contre elle. _Hey, qu'elle soit bonne perdante. Il lui aurait bien laissé la place si il avait pu._

Il reçut le paquet contenant ses vêtements de danseur très rapidement. Avec un ruban pour ses cheveux. Il déglutit. Et repensa au pari. Il avait gagné mais maintenant il allait devoir danser avec son chef de maison. _Si son père apprenait ça?_ Il allait se prendre une raclée. _**Voir être ramené à la maison, tiré par l'oreille**_. Et verrait sa promise choisie par son cher paternel. _Il espérait que ça n'arrive pas. __Vraiment. VRAIMENT. Même si les parents des nobles ne venaient pas au bal, comme ils n'étaient pas censés être là à la grande bataille de l'aigle et du lion._

Il regarda le tissu sombre, noir et nuancé de violet. Avec des ornements d'argent. Il se déshabilla lentement, un peu nerveux et enfila les vêtements de danseur, rejetant ses mèches en arrière. Il se fixa dans le miroir: _il était très beau, et en était presque surpris_. Et à l'idée qu'il allait devoir être comme ça durant le bal...comme le gagnant le devait chaque année.

_Merveilleux!_

Il repensait aux moqueries de sa classe pendant un mois. Et il se sentait nerveux, à l'idée les regards sur lui durant la soirée. _Combien allait rire derrière son dos? Et est-ce que Claude allait tenir le pari? Où allait-il s'esquiver comme il savait si bien le faire?_ Il se sentait terriblement angoissé. L'idée de danser avec son chef de maison, de sentir ses mains chaudes sur son dos, son épaule, ses mains, ou ses hanches.

_Il n'aurait jamais du faire ce pari._

_L'autre était capable de s'y tenir rien que pour l'embarrasser devant tout le monde!_

_Si Claude sentait la moindre hésitation de sa part, ça serait la curée!_

Il ne restait que quelques jours, assez de temps pour des retouches sur sa tenue si besoin il y avait. Et il n'y en avait pas besoin ici. L'habit épousait parfaitement la forme de son corps. Déglutissant il se regarda une nouvelle fois "Ca me va bien, j'ai presque du mal à y croire" Il se changea rapidement. Ne voulant pas qu'on le surprenne. Ou que quelqu'un (comme Claude) le voit comme ça avant le bal, il subissait assez de moqueries comme ça.

Remettant rapidement son uniforme, il rangea les vêtements de danseur dans une commode, en attente pour quelques soirs plus tard. A peine eut-il fermé le tiroir qu'on frappa à la porte. Rajustant son col il s'exclama d'une voix neutre "Entrez"

Claude entra, un petit sourire aux lèvres "Et bien et bien..." Il le fixa dans les yeux "..félicitions" Il souriait presque sincèrement. _Pensait-il ce qu'il disait ou tentait-il de jouer à son jeu favori?_

Sentant sa gorge devenir plus sèche, sans savoir pourquoi, Lorenz souffla "Et bien tu n'y croyais pas hein? Et tu dois être déçu de ne pas m'avoir à tes ordres pendant un mois. C'est raté mon cher Claude!

\- Ho j'aurais d'autres occasions. Crois moi j'y compte bien.

\- Dans tes rêves."

Son chef de maison eut un petit rire, s'adossant à la porte, croisant les bras, une lueur malicieuse dans ses pupilles "Ho mais ça sera plus que des rêves. Crois moi ~

\- Je ne me laisserais pas faire Claude! Je gagnerais tout les prochains paris! Tu n'auras jamais la main!"

Le brun eut un geste de salut ironique "Si tu le dis." Il changea de sujet, joueur "Et je suis curieux de te voir dans tes vêtements. Et de voir si tu auras le cran d'accepter mes invitations à danser!"

Lorenz fronça les sourcils "mais j'accepterais, tu peux te préparer à cela! Tu le feras, et devant tout le monde. Je tiens toujours sa parole!"

_Il regrettait d'avoir fait ce pari, car il paniquait maintenant._

_Mais il n'allait pas se rétracter!_

_Jamais!_

Le brun s'approcha doucement comme un prédateur "Je n'ai jamais douté de ta victoire, je trouvais juste amusant de t'imaginer dans cette tenue. Même si je suis certain que tu seras adorable et que je ne peux attendre de te voir."

Le noble fit, malgré lui, un pas en arrière. Son cœur venait de faire une embardée. Il n'était pas habitué aux compliments sincères de son "rival". Ca le déstabilisait un peu.

"Et..." Se frottant le menton, Claude eut un sourire presque sincère "Ca te va bien...les cheveux mi-longs je veux dire"

Roulant des yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Lorenz balbutia "Merci, et maintenant laisses moi tranquille.

\- On veut être seul pour les essayages? Ou tu as besoin d'aide?

\- DEHORS!"

Dans un éclat de rire, Claude sortit, et vu que sa chambre était voisine de la sienne, il l'entendit encore pendant quelques minutes. Il déglutit et se passa la main dans sur le visage pour se calmer un peu. _Ca te va bien, les cheveux long_s...avait dit Claude. Et ces mots restaient bloqués dans son esprit. Et il se haïssait pour être si vulnérable à des compliments. Surtout quand ils étaient dit avec cette voix douce, dénuée de malice ou de mensonges.

_Le bal allait être un enfer._

* * *

"Vous pensez vraiment que votre idée va fonctionner?" Sa servante termina de coiffer les longs cheveux violets "Vous faites parfaitement illusion! Bien malin qui vous reconnaîtrait!

\- C'est bien mon intention! Et j'espère que Claude sera le seul à être assez malin pour ça.

\- J'espère que votre plan va fonctionner." Elle lui montra une glace. Son reflet ne montrait qu'une belle danseuse aux mèches violettes coiffées en tresse avec des perles et des fleurs. Des bijoux d'or et d'argent ornaient ses chevilles et ses poignets. Sa tenue dessinait son corps imberbe. Il attrapa un voile dans les tons mauves sombres. "Les femmes de cette troupe vous ont fourni un déguisement parfait."

_Il l'espérait ou sa réputation serait ruinée pendant un long moment._

_Voir des années?_

_Et on jaserait à son sujet pendant un temps TRES long._

_Il ne risquait pas de trouver une femme._

_A supposer qu'il survive à la guerre._

"Je vous reconnais à peine et je suis votre servante". Dit-elle d'un ton encourageant. Ca le rassurait à peine. Il allait devoir danser dans la grande maison ducale des Reigan. Durant une fête organisée pour l'anniversaire du grand-père de son ancien camarade. _Le dernier, disaient certains_. C'était l'occasion. Et il allait devoir approcher Claude sans être reconnu par qui que ce soit. Il restait le fils d'un traître aux yeux des alliés du chef de l'Alliance. Et il voulait pouvoir attirer son attention avant d'être arrêté par les gardes de la famille Riegan.

_En espérant que Claude ne le prenne pas pour une jolie fille. _ _Ou qu'un noble ne tente de l'emporter avec lui dans sa chambre. _ _Non. Aucune chance que ça n'arrive. _ _Bon si c'était Claude, il pourrait dire qui il était dès qu'ils seraient seuls. L'autre risquait de se bien rire avant de le menacer ou de l'immobiliser._

_Hahaha._

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux: "Tu es vraiment sûre qu'on ne me reconnais pas?

\- Maître Lorenz, je vous le dis encore et encore, vous êtes** parfait.** Je vous reconnais parce que je sais qui vous êtes mais regardez vous encore dans le miroir." Elle lui tendit de nouveau la glace.

Lorenz se regarda et eut le souffle coupé "Je suis vraiment si efféminé que ça?"

_Il ne l'était pas quand il était adolescent, puis jeune homme, avec ses cheveux courts._

_Les mois lui avaient fait un sacré effet en terme de look!_

"Vous êtes très convaincant."

* * *

En effet, Lorenz s'était lié d'amitié avec les danseuses et danseurs d'une compagnie qui l'avait aidé à passer les pièges et les routes depuis chez lui jusqu'au cœur de l'Alliance. Les jeunes femmes lui avaient appris quelques pas de danse, venant de différents pays, et les hommes avaient félicité son courage de quitter ses terres pour rejoindre les terres de l'Alliance.

_Ca n'avait pas été facile._

_Ca n'avait pas été une promenade de santé._

_Il en avait bavé!_

Le chemin avait été tortueux, allant même jusqu'à croiser des troupes de l'empire sur le territoire de son père, allant même jusqu'à reconnaître Ferdinand et Caspar parmi les troupes. Il se rappelait que leur professeur les avait recruté chez les cerfs d'or et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié (enfin surtout avec Ferdinand). Mais vu leur expression sinistre ici, ils étaient dans le même cas que lui: forcés de se battre pour les idées destructrices d'Eldegard.

Mais à présent, il était sur les territoires de l'Alliance, qui résistaient encore à l'Empire, et il eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Claude...le monastère. Un étrange sentiment de paix et de liberté lui libérait les épaules, malgré les inquiétudes quand à l'avenir.

"Nous y sommes."

La compagnie avait donc fait halte dans une petite ville où le fameux banquet avait été dressé pour la famille Riegan. Il avait fait les cents pas dans la tente réservée au danseuses, stressant d'être reconnu par un autres que Claude. Il regarda par l'interstice des pans de la tente, espérant voir son ancien chef de maison, et se demandant encore une fois comment il pourrait l'attirer vers lui et lui parler en toute tranquillité. Mais connaissant Claude, il arriverait en bon dernier, s'installerait de façon désinvolte et regarder le spectacle qui se présenterait face à lui. Et là été sa chance. Mais soudain il l'aperçu au loin, parlant à un soldat de l'Alliance, visiblement inquiet. Il avait beaucoup changer en si peu de temps. "Il a l'air fatigué...

-Tu regardes quoi?" Émit une petite voix, douce et fluette, derrière lui.

Il crut faire une crise cardiaque quand il se rendit finalement compte que ce n'était que Voda, une petite danseuse de la compagnie au cheveux bleu ciel. Elle le regarda de ses yeux étranges et jaune quelques secondes avec un grand sourire.

Voda lui avait appris ses premiers pas de danse, l'avait entraîné durant de longue heures après son propre travail dans la compagnie pour qu'il passe lui aussi pour une danseuse. Quand à Naerys, elle était la chef de la compagnie des danseuses. Une grande femme brune, d'origine almaryenne, sa peau dorée contrastait avec ses yeux argents qui pour l'instant étaient fixés sur lui. Le jeune homme eut du mal à avaler soudainement. "C'est maintenant?

\- Lorenz. Heureuse de te voir. On entre en piste dans moins de dix minutes. Le petit fils du duc est bien arrivé ?

\- Oui, moi je l'ai vu!" s'exclama Voda en levant le bras comme si elle répondait en classe. "C'est celui qui a une cape jaune et une ceinture avec des pompons!"

Naerys lui sourit. "Parfait" elle se tourna vers le jeune noble "tu sais ce que tu as à faire?

\- Oui.

\- Allons y."

Attirer l'attention de Claude, c'était sa mission. Il espérait que le jeune homme était toujours aussi observateur et que les lords de l'Alliance étaient aussi aveugles que ceux de l'empire. Ou alors il aurait des soucis...

* * *

Claude buvait un verre de vin, assit sur son fauteuil, s'ennuyant profondément. Il aurait préféré être dans sa chambre, à regarder les cartes et réfléchir à la situation. Il aurait préféré être tranquillement occuper à préparer ses plans plutôt qu'être assit, pour un événement qui intéressait plus son grand-père que lui-même. Mais le vieil homme était sur la fin, disait tous les guérisseurs, et le jeune homme n'avait pas le cœur froid au point de rejeter ses demandes._** Il ne l'enverrait pas balader.**_

_Cependant il n'allait clairement pas se marier pour lui faire plaisir._

_Il ne fallait pas exagérer._

Le duc posa une main sur l"avant-bras de son petit fils. "Détend toi un peu Claude, j'ai invité une troupe de danseurs et autant que j'ai pu voir, certaines sont magnifiques.

\- Grand-père je n'ai guère envie de prendre une épouse pour le moment.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais tu pourrais te distraire. Tu passes ton temps à étudier les relations entre nobles et tes cartes. Tu vas t'épuiser!

\- Je travailles dur à faire front contre Edelgard."

Son grand-père secoua la tête "Si on avait su.." il gronda 'Elle était trop parfaite, c'était...elle nous a tous bien trompé!"

Claude grinça des dents. **_Je l'aurais empoisonné si j'avais su ce qu'elle allait faire à ce continent._** Mais il préféra ne rien dire de vive voix. "Elle agit comme une gamine qui veut récupérer les jouets que son ancêtre à perdu. Nos ancêtres ont lutté si longtemps pour gagner leur liberté." Il serra les poings "...L'Alliance et le Royaume sont indépendant depuis si longtemps, et maintenant, elle veut nous prendre ça! De quel droit ruine-t-elle tout ce à quoi nous croyons parce qu'elle n'y croit pas, elle?

\- Paix Claude, nous avons des espions ici." chuchota le vieil homme. Avant d'ajouter, doucement "Ce pauvre prince Dimitri...victime de la folie de cette sorcière."

Dimitri ne méritait pas ça. Songea Claude, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il ne le méritait pas, il était si doux et si généreux. Il aurait été un grand roi avec quelques années d'expériences. Il se releva "Bien grand-père, je vais passer à autre chose ce soir, songer à ces éléments déprimants, tout cela va me miner le moral autrement.

\- Très bien."

Les musiciens et danseuses firent leurs apparitions, toutes scintillaient sous la lumière des lampions installer autour de la table de banquet sous les regard appréciateurs des lords de l'Alliance. Les sept danseuses se placèrent, trois devant, quatre en arrière. Au centre de la première rangée, certainement la meneuse, exécuta un signe de tête et les tambours retentir, bientôt suivis pas des divers instruments.

La tenue de la meneuse était une tenue très aguicheuse, trop pour Claude. Sa tenue était une simple bande de tissu argenté camouflant sa poitrine, une longue jupe fendue, des bijoux divers et un voile transparent camouflant à peine ses lèvres maquillée d'un rouge vif. Il passa son regard sur les autres danseuses. Elles étaient toute gracieuses et habiles, mais rien n'arrivait à intéresser Claude. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet. Pour l'avenir de l'Alliance. Les nobles qui se rebellaient, qui devenaient pro-empire. Edelgard qui grappillait son territoire en ensorcelant le comte de Gloucester. _Et il avait appris il y a maintenant prés d'un mois la disparition de Lorenz._

Il croisa le regard d'une des danseuses. Ses yeux violets, si étrangement familier. Il regarda plus attentivement: sa tenue était bien loin d'être ostentatoire, comme si la silhouette voulait se fondre dans la nuit. Elle était magnifique au contraire. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux, les perles de son corsage brillaient par endroits ce qui fit que Claude put se rendre compte que cette danseuse, certes fine, l'était moins que ses consœurs. Mais quelques choses le faisaient tiquer chez cette danseuse mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses cheveux tressés mêlée à des perles, danser avec elle d'une épaule à une autre. Il trouvait cela presque hypnotique. Le dérapage violet clair de sa robe voletait autour d'elle a chaque pirouette, révélant un peu plus ses jambes couvertes d'un collant opaque gris.

A force de la regarder, il aperçut quelques choses d'étrange. Un étrange brouillard invisible passant au-dessus de sa tête, comme si elle voulait camoufler quelques chose._ De la magie? **"Je dois me faire des idées.**_" Se dit le jeune homme, se grattant la tête avec fatigue _**"Il est grand temps que je me repose**_." Il se frotta les yeux, mais reposa ses yeux sur la danseuse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il eut comme une sensation de déjà vu, puis ils se rendit compte qu'il connaissait ces prunelles. Il les avait longtemps observé en catimini lors de leur année à l'académie des officiers. Il avait mis du temps à le reconnaître, mais maintenant tout lui paraissait évident.

_Je rêve? Non c'est bien lui!_

_Est-ce que..._

Le final se finit sur une pirouette et un salut. Claude applaudit son ami, et il put apercevoir un sourire dans ses yeux et il put même deviner ses lèvres s'étendent sous le voile. Il s'évanouie dans l'ombre, les autres danseuses revenant pour danser face aux lords. Il devait le voir et plus que tout,_** il voulait le voir.**_ Son ancien condisciple devait se trouver dans la tente de la compagnie de danse. Cela ferait trop suspect de le retrouver là-bas, malheureusement, et de lui parler librement.

Il sentit la manche de ses habits tiré doucement. Il tourna la tête et croisa deux yeux jaune qui le scrutait de haut en bas. La petite fille sourit à travers son voile de danseuse. "J'ai un message pour vous!" souffla la jeune Voda en lui tendant un message sur un bout de parchemin froissé. Il saisit le papier, remerciant la petite de la missive. Il reconnut l'écriture fine et soigné de son ami avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas écris en langue commune Foldian, mais dans un dialecte commun en Almyria.

_**[Je te rejoindrais dans tes appartements au moment où la lune sera au-dessus de la colline Est.] **_Il se leva de table, s'excusant auprès de son grand père et rejoint d'un pas rapide ses appartements.

_Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et il avait du mal à refréner son impatience!_

* * *

On toqua délicatement trois fois à la porte de Claude. Le jeune dirigeant sursauta, allongeait sur son lit les bras derrière la tête quelques secondes plus tôt c'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se précipita vers la porte sans prêter garde à ce qui l'entourait, ni à ce qu'il renversait sur son passage. Il ouvrit finalement la porte. La danseuse était là, face à lui. C'était très étrange, son déguisement était parfait. Claude aurait parié sur le fait que ce soit une femme s'il ne le connaissait pas d'avant. Il était certain que si Lorenz aurait eu une jeune sœur, elle lui aurait certainement ressemblé.

Il se dégagea de la porte, laissant rentrer la danseuse qu'il savait être son ami. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui, offrant à la chambre une aura digne d'un havre de paix. Lorenz appuya sur son collier et le charme autour de lui cessa aussitôt son doigt retirer de la pierre au centre de son pendentif. Il grandit de 10 cm, mais ce qui étonna Claude, c'est que les traits de son visage ne se modifièrent pas, ni ses cheveux. Mais son maquillage s'enleva. Mais cela ne freina pas Claude, c'était Lorenz, il était là en face de lui, vivant et en bonne santé, et c'est bien tout ce qui lui importait. Lorenz fut un peu surpris de la réaction de son ami qui le serrait dans ses bras, son corps se crispant au contact de ce geste peu habituel pour lui.

"T'es un idiot." Glissa Claude à l'oreille de l'autre. "Tu es...

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- T'as disparu depuis plus d'un mois ! Les espions de l'Alliance ont complètement perdu ta trace depuis des semaines ! On pensait que tu étais prisonnier de l'empire, otage comme l'était Petra."

Lorenz se rendit compte de la détresse de son ami et resserra doucement l'étreinte, passant ses bras sur les épaules du jeune brun. "Pardon de t'avoir fait peur."

Surpris par ce contact réciproque, Claude décida d'interrompre se câlin un peu trop sentimental pour lui, à moins qu'il ne veuille pas que son ami entende son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il s'éloigna un peut, souhaitant reprendre un peu ses esprits. "Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait passer pour une danseuse tout ce temps. Qui aurait pu le croire ?" ricana Claude, voulant faire passer sa gène… et son envie de l'embrasser. (Il était si beau comme ça). "Ton déguisement est très convainquant!

\- J'ai essayé de fuir, mais mon père a presque réussi à me rattraper quand j'ai rencontré cette compagnie de danse qui a bien voulu me cacher. Je dois bien t'avouer que le costume est venu un peu après, c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas être reconnu." Confia Lorenz.

Claude en profita pour s'allonger nonchalamment sur une banquette pour regarder son invité de haut en bas tandis qu'il lui proposait la banquette face à lui. Il était vraiment très beau dans cette tenue. _Se rendait-il compte à quel point il été désirable?_ Cependant il garda son calme et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la banquette face à lui. Puis, après un silence, jouant avec le morceau de parchemin que lui avait transmis Lorenz, il lui demanda "Depuis quand parles-tu Almyrien? "

Lorenz sembla se figeait. S'il admettait qu'il apprenait secrètement la langue depuis l'Académie, car il pensait que c'était essentiel à la diplomatie dans le territoire de l'Alliance et à une potentielle future paix avec leurs voisins. Si il lui disait ça, il serait cramé. _Ou il ne le croirait pas_! Il lui fallait un mensonge convenable que Claude ne pourrait que croire.

"Naerys, la chef de la compagnie, est Almyrienne. Elle donnait des cours aux filles pendant son temps libre. J'ai assister à quelques cours. Je me suis souvenu que tu avais admis connaître cette langue au monastère, donc j'ai pensé que ça serait le meilleur moyen de te contacter!"

Le mensonge de Lorenz eu l'air de satisfaire Claude, qui ne chercha pas plus loin et Lorenz parut soulager. "Comment tu as réussi a te procurer un collier d'illusion ? ça coûte un bras !" Claude qui réclamer des réponses. Rien de plus naturel dans le comportement de ce dernier et cela fit sourire son ancien camarade.

Là il n'avait pas besoin de mentir après tout "Une des danseuses avait étudié quelques années à l'école de sorcellerie du Royaume. Elle m'a proposé de me faire ce collier, pour m'aider à me cacher en attendant qu'on soit en sécurité, sur les terre de l'Alliance. Cela sert d'avoir des relations hein? N'est-ce pas toi qui le disais à l''académie? De rassembler toutes sortes d'alliés pour t'aider à atteindre ton but?

\- Et maintenant que tu es en sécurité, que comptes tu faire?" La voix de Claude était à la fois triste et pleine d'espoir ce qui déstabilisa son interlocuteur. _Il ne voulait plus entendre ce futur leader utiliser ce ton._

Il le fixa dans les yeux et souffla "Ce que je compte faire? tu penses que j'ai trimé pour te rejoindre pour rien? Je suis là pour t'aider et m'assurer que tu fais un boulot correct en temps que futur chef de l'Alliance! Tu risque de nous faire perdre notre indépendance si je ne fais rien! Tu es incapable de te débrouiller sans moi!

\- Je savais que je te manquais." Ricana Claude en s'assaillant dans la banquette.

Lorenz s'éclaira la gorge, le rouge aux joues. Il se ressaisit, tentant de ne pas faire attention à la beauté révoltante que son comparse avait gagné en quelques mois. "As-tu des nouvelles des autres ? Lysithea ? Marianne ?" Il pensa à elles en priorité, les sachant toutes deux dans une position difficile maintenant que son père avait cédé à l'Empire.

Le leader soupira, comme épuisé par la place de l'alliance dans la guerre guidée par les envies pourries gâtées d'Edelgard. "Tout le monde va bien, pour le moment tout du moins. Et j'espère que ça restera comme ça, en attendant que je trouve une stratégie pour nous sortir de cette situation.

\- Et faire une alliance même temporaire avec Dimitri et le Royaume ?"

Claude eu un rire amer, « _**allez ! Il faut lui dire qu'on est fait comme des rats** _» Il souffla et annonça finalement d'un air apathique : "Dimitri s'est fait doubler, et son oncle, le régent, a été assassiné. Il a été fait prisonnier et a été exécuté sans procès pour ce crime… Edelgard aura notre peau à tous et s'en fera un manteau. Elle n'a au aucune pitié pour ce pauvre prince qui était pourtant son demi-frère. Alors pour moi qui ne suit rien pour elle? Elle serait sanguinaire.

\- Et les recherche du professeur ?" Lorenz eut l'impression qu'il avait frappé son ami "Rien hein?

\- On ne l'a pas retrouvé… mais je sais qu'elle reviendra. Tôt ou tard elle reviendra." Claude avait cependant l'air démoralisé, les mains posées sur la carte étalée sur la petite table devant lui. Il fut étonné et surpris de voir une main pâle se poser sur la sienne. Il releva les yeux et croisa les iris pourpres si singulière de Lorenz.

Celui-ci lui sourit "Et si on prenait un peu de recul, tu as le nez collé sur les problèmes depuis plus d'un an, pas étonnant qu'aujourd'hui tu ne voies que des impasses. On va réfléchir ensemble aux solutions et je suis sûr que ça va aller. Les yeux de Lorenz étaient confiant et rien que d'entendre ses mots soulagea Claude. Il expira profondément et eu un vrai sourire pour Lorenz qui c'était déplacer à coter de lui pour mieux observer la carte. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, Lorenz suggéra de faire appel aux maisons Gautier et Fraldarius, Sylvain et Felix ayant été des amis très proches de Dimitri et des bons amis des cerfs d'or. Cela pourrait leurs permettre de reconquérir les terres perdues et peut être même mettre l'empire en déroute quelques temps.

Le soleil se leva doucement, le ciel changeant subtilement de couleur. Claude devait se rendre à un énième conseil de l'alliance. Il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de quitter Lorenz, endormi sur la banquette, mais c'été son devoir et sa responsabilité aujourd'hui. Il alla chercher une couverture dans sa chambre et alla la déposer délicatement sur le corps endormi. Il hésita quelques secondes, sa main planant au-dessus des longs cheveux mauves, il remit finalement une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière et déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme assoupi. "Merci d'être revenu pour moi, j'en avais besoin."

Il sortit de ses appartements en laissant un mot à Lorenz, le cœur plus léger que la veille.


End file.
